<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>神殿之中 by dishchicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324773">神殿之中</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishchicken/pseuds/dishchicken'>dishchicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishchicken/pseuds/dishchicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在毕达哥拉斯神殿里发生的事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>神殿之中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一边爬墙一边嘀嘀咕咕的Ezio太可爱啦！！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “加油，Ezio，就快要到了！”</p><p>    在这跳来跳去的可不是你，刺客气恼地腹诽。但他就是不能对Leonardo说不，不是吗？尽管这是他今天第三次踩空，崩落的石块从他靴底滚下去，好一会儿才传来触地的微弱声音。如果是他从这里掉下去，他大概会在Leonardo面前摔成一团血肉模糊的……</p><p>    刺客用力甩了甩脑袋。他自己的发辫抽在脸上，留下一阵短促而清醒的辛辣疼痛。他专心搜寻着下一个落脚点，然后用力把自己拉上去。那个开关扳手就在他面前不远的地方，几乎和岩石融成一色。他如释重负地叹了口气，走向它，然后重重扳下。<br/>
   </p><p>    Leonardo随着机关转动的声音发出了欢呼。他站在原地，等待Ezio从那上面下来，但显然已经迫不及待地想要探索下一个秘密。他当然愿意了……他只要站在那里，然后等他累死累活地扳下所有开关。他那样理所当然地差使他，尽管刺客已经为了他而身心疲惫……</p><p>    不，他怎么会有这样的想法？Ezio质问自己。Leonardo是他的朋友，这点小忙不算什么。</p><p>    他跳下石柱时趔趄了一下，差点扭伤了脚踝，这件事又让他烦躁了几分。他从不会在这种程度的攀爬上出闪失，也早就不像一个毛头小子一样喜怒无常。生活把他打磨的冷静而包容，而不是像现在这样在心里冲着无辜的挚友大发牢骚——不，Leonardo是这世上最后一个他会对其生气的人，可现在他脑子里那些暴躁的愚蠢念头却依然挥之不去。Leonardo对他的心理状态毫不知情，他被重重石门后的秘密迷住了，一心想要揭晓未知。他叽叽喳喳地说着无关紧要的东西，研究啦，数字啦，毕达哥拉斯啦，撒莱啦——<br/>
 </p><p>    撒莱。那个小混蛋。</p><p>    “撒莱很适合你。”Ezio突兀地插嘴，他被自己阴郁的嗓音吓了一跳，但他的脑子像是泡了水，涨成一团黏糊糊的海绵。在开口之前，他一直紧随画家身后，沉默地盯着他被火光映亮的一块金色后脑勺，那片金色在他眼里逐渐幻化成一块明亮的光斑。他莫名的头晕目眩。</p><p>    Leonardo停住了脚步，有点惊讶而尴尬地回头看着他。</p><p>    “Leonardo Da Vinci也有哑口无言的时候吗？”刺客尖刻地嘲笑道。鬼知道他今天为什么这么刻薄，但让Leonardo尴尬，这就是他现在最愿意做的事情。</p><p>    “Ezio……”</p><p>    “走啊，继续往前。”他好像闻到了甜滋滋的味道。蜂蜜酒。他在工作室闻过这个。他拼命回忆那是什么时候，无果。他知道Leonardo更喜欢葡萄酒……他甚至想要拥有一座葡萄园。</p><p>    噢，毕达哥拉斯的密室里怎么会有蜂蜜酒……</p><p>    ……和玫瑰花的清香？</p><p>    他也停下脚步，笼罩在酒精和玫瑰交织的奇异香气之中，终于反应过来那是什么。呼吸着渐渐变得浓郁的空气，他感到每一次呼吸都在变得更困难。在Leonardo惊异的注视下，他急切地翻找起口袋，焦躁地把所有不是目标的玻璃瓶都掏出来丢弃，直到他翻出最后一个小玻璃瓶，然后绝望地松开手，让它也掉在地上摔得粉碎。做完这些后，他后仰脖颈，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>    “Leonardo，”他说，“事情不妙。”</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>    Leonardo第一次嗅到这种露骨，靡丽的气味是在他的工作室里。Ezio的分化格外的迟，而且极其不合时宜。他跌进Leonardo的门，棕发湿淋淋地黏在额头上，眼睛里闪着痛苦和情欲交织的水光。</p><p>    Leonardo知道那意味着什么。</p><p>    “标记我，Leonardo。”刺客声音沙哑地恳求道，口气却强硬得像一道命令。他拢起头发露出后颈，浓的发苦的玫瑰花香就从那里源源而来。</p><p>    他有个好理由，那时候他想。一个十八岁的，经验不足，冒冒失失的omega，随时随地都可能受到追捕。他需要保护。这很简单，只要一分钟的时间，他就可以完完全全地将他置于自己的羽翼之下，直到他可以独当一面的那一天，在那之前他都可以将他占有。这样的想法让画家着迷而惊恐。他揽过Ezio，靠近了他的后颈。雏鹰在他的臂弯里颤抖着，出于本能的渴求和无端的恐惧。</p><p>    他的犬齿碰到Ezio腺体的时候，刺客好像有一瞬间想挣脱alpha的手指和牙，但是他只是驯顺地闭上眼，Leonardo的信息素安抚了他，带给他某种安全的幻象。<br/>
Leonardo的力道在最后一刻收住。他的尖牙猛地咬在自己的嘴唇上，在那里留下一道小小的伤。一个吻和一个临时标记，这就是他留给他朋友的所有东西。Ezio惊诧而感激地看了他一眼，匆匆离开时留下一句模糊不清的表示感谢的话语和一屋子清淡了不少的玫瑰花香。Leonardo目送他离开，仍在为自己最后时刻的自制感到庆幸不已。<br/>
那是他第一次和最后一次从Ezio身上嗅到如此浓郁的香味。那气味从此被他掩在兜帽之下，正如那一身白袍里的血红内衬一般。</p><p>    直到现在。</p><p>    不合时宜。刺客导师这辈子最痛恨却完全束手无策的当属不合时宜四字。他的一切异常都找到了一个合适的理由，但搞明白这点依然对改善现在的处境毫无用处。Leonardo愣在原地一动不动，这也令Ezio莫名其妙地恼火。就是恼火——画家，密室，机关，撒莱。一切都成为Ezio火冒三丈的理由。他气冲冲地拽过Leonardo，试图吻他的嘴唇。</p><p>    他倒是吻到了。Leonardo的手迟疑地找着他的腰，并在那上面扣紧，但似乎他仍然没有做好更进一步的准备。他的信息素如主人一样踌躇不前。</p><p>    “我……我们不能在这，”亲吻的间隙他喘着气说，“我可以给你临时标记——”</p><p>    “闭嘴，Leonardo，”Ezio没好气地回答，“那早就不起作用了。”</p><p>    他的手指粗心地找着画家的腰带扣。他找到了，然后把它一把扯开。他大概是把那根腰带毁了，因为金属搭扣落在地上发出了悲惨的清脆声音。但Ezio不在乎，他什么都不在乎。他以一种不正常的贪婪目光扫视着他的朋友和情人沉睡的性器，然后半跪下去，试图把那东西纳入口中。他看上去打算用舌头和口腔唤醒它，但Leonardo抓住了他的手腕，柔和却坚定地将他推开。</p><p>    “别这样。”他蹲下去吻他，像安抚一只发脾气的猫。</p><p>    “那就让我吻你。”刺客宣布。</p><p>    他说到做到。Leonardo在他的推搡下踉跄几步，肩膀撞到了粗糙不平的石壁。Ezio的手按在他身边，哦，他似乎恨不得把他揉进怀里。他简直是如饥似渴地亲吻着他，发出的声音回荡在四面石壁之间。毕达哥拉斯在上，他无意冒犯。</p><p>    火把在他们纠缠间被碰掉了，随着它熄灭在石头地板上的一声嗤响，黑暗无可避免地降临了。这让Ezio更加肆无忌惮起来。他们互相搂抱着跌倒在地上（但愿他们不会双双滚下阶梯什么的——），Leonardo慌忙去抓灭掉的火把，但他的手被按住了。</p><p>    “别闹了，Ezi——”</p><p>    唇舌堵住了他的嘴。他的后脑勺硌着坚硬的石头，不，Ezio的手护在他的头发下面。刺客骑在他的身上，俯下身迫使他咽下了没说完的话。他身上的玫瑰花味儿越来越浓了，Leonardo甚至以为只要他碰出点火花，就能轻松地引燃他们周围那几乎已经流不动了的黏稠空气。与此同时，他自己的信息素也开始蠢蠢欲动，急切地想要回应omega明晃晃的引诱。</p><p>    “够了，Ezio。”Leonardo终于有机会喘口气的时候，他连忙抬起手，挡在不满的刺客和他之间，“我是说——嗯——如果这里还有罗穆卢斯的残党……”</p><p>    “那么我会把他们全部杀光。”Ezio恶狠狠地回答，他的语气吓了Leonardo一跳。</p><p>    “可是——”</p><p>    “专心，Leonardo。”</p><p>    他被迫接了个漫长的吻。刺客不耐地按住他的手，防止他再度尝试妨碍他的好事。他的牙齿和舌头毫无章法地落在Leonardo的身上，这不妙，他想，他可以预见到这事儿解决后自己锁骨和脖子上的斑驳吻痕。Ezio以往通常贴心地把这些痕迹留在保险的地方，但今天——情况特殊。</p><p>    Ezio的手指扒拉他的裤子时显得有些笨拙，但他还是基本迅速地将他的裤子拉下髋部，用手撸动起来。他显然对Leonardo的自持相当不悦，在Leonardo又一次试图阻止他的时候，他抓住Leonardo的手腕，俯下身去。但那温暖潮湿的感觉没有裹上来，Leonardo意识到，刺客在他身上僵住了。</p><p>    “Ezio？”</p><p>    回答他的是捂住他嘴的手和一声轻轻的“嘘”。他可以感到刺客在他身上直起腰，绷紧了身子，似乎刚刚正屈服于情欲，在他面前辗转求欢的另有其人。在视觉受到阻碍时，他的听觉变得格外灵敏，以至于可以听到袖剑滑出鞘时，机簧发出极其轻微的咔哒一响。</p><p>    回去他应该给它上油了，Leonardo晕乎乎地想。</p><p>    “别发出声音。”Ezio悄声在他耳边说，他已经从地上爬了起来，顺带拉了他一把。他的声音完全恢复了暗杀者平日的冷静从容，只是今天，他听起来似乎更加……怒气冲冲。</p><p>    他走出甬道时没有发出半点声音，像一只猫悄无声息地迈向它选定的受害者。但是当外面传来金属碰撞的声音，然后是几声格外凄厉的惨叫时，Leonardo几乎没办法待在原地袖手旁观。他焦躁地踱着步，预备如果发现事情不对，他无论如何也得冲出这里。尤其是当时间慢慢过去，Ezio还没有回来——</p><p>    他急出一声冷汗。正当他准备采取行动时，从他身后的黑暗里突然伸出一只带着血腥味的手，蒙住了他的嘴。他闷闷地惊叫一声，一时间竟然无法挣脱。无数念头在那一刻袭过他的头脑，然而那双手的主人却放过了他，身后传来他熟悉的笑声。</p><p>    “Ezio！你……”</p><p>    “你说的没错，的确还有残党。”刺客的声音说，如果现在有火把的话，Leonardo就能看到他眼里一掠而过的残酷闪光，“但现在只有我们了。”</p><p>    Leonardo可以闻到他袍子上血的味道，他只能判断出死人一定流了不少血，才会散发出这种程度的血腥气味。血与玫瑰的香气纠缠在一起，化为一种妖冶而奇异的异香，令他心惊胆战，却血脉贲张。当刺客迫不及待地重新拉下他的裤子时，这种趋势变得愈发显著。</p><p>    “Ezio，我不认为……”</p><p>    “哦，别说话了。”</p><p>    Ezio拒绝再理会他，而是忙着完成他之前被中断的工作，似乎他能在两种状态之间切换自如，而刚刚的小插曲只是助长了他的欲望。他的嘴唇在黑暗中裹住了Leonardo的前端，急不可耐地吮了两下，然后就开始用舌头对付其他的部分。他毛茸茸的脑袋凑在Leonardo的腿间，急躁又专心。这项工作进行的非常迅速，当他满意地退出去时，他甚至不需要准备他自己。</p><p>   “哦，Leonardo。”他在黑暗里满意地喟叹道。</p><p>    Leonardo现在才感到他的性器紧绷得难受了。它在重力的作用下深埋进刺客的身体，尽管他什么也看不见——但他能从空气里隐秘的气味与从未间断的满足叹息中想象到Ezio的模样。Ezio从不向他掩盖他最不为人知的一面，当他放弃永久标记的机会时，他就已经取得了刺客的全部信任，他可以毫无顾忌地把自己的秘密展现给自己的挚友，比如现在——他的膝盖抵在Leonardo的肋骨旁，正有一声没一声地发出低沉的喘息。</p><p>    他从来不担心自己会忍不住吗？Leonardo愤愤不平。那股玫瑰花香宛如一层腐蚀性液体，慢慢侵蚀着他理智的高墙。总是不让人放心……Ezio总是这样。他将全部信任托付与他，却丝毫没有考虑他的想法。无论是第一次要求他标记他那次，还是在追捕下拖着一身伤来到他的工作室的时候，或是像刚刚那样不顾一切地离开他时，他从没想到，他，Ezio Auditore的每一次伤痛，都会给他的朋友带来不相上下的痛苦。他就是这么滥用他的信任的！</p><p>    他的手伸出去，终于扶住了Ezio的胯骨。</p><p>    Ezio轻轻叫了一声，似乎很高兴Leonardo终于有了反应，因而更加肆无忌惮地在他身上胡作非为起来。但当Leonardo极其巧妙地与他调换了位置，让他不知所措地被笼罩在alpha的身下时，他本能地环住了上位者的脖颈。</p><p>    Leonardo的第一次真正的顶入差点让他猝不及防地叫出声来。这个时候，alpha才真正地将他的信息素释放出来。他的信息素是甜且温和的，丝毫没有任何侵略性，但此时却能让他钉在原地动弹不得。起初他叫Leonardo的名字，要他操他，亲吻他，但很快他的声音就变得嘶哑，逐渐变成带着哭腔的哑声喊叫。Leonardo咬他的耳朵和喉结，舔吻他唇边的伤疤，撬开他的嘴唇和牙齿与他接吻。他全盘接受了，只是Leonardo的嘴唇碰过的地方全部变成鲜艳的粉红。</p><p>    “Leo——Leonardo——”他口齿不清地呻吟，“我……啊——”</p><p>    到了这份上，他已经听天由命，任人摆布了，驯服代替了野性。即使Leonardo将他翻过身来，他也没有做任何反抗，只是转过脸来试图亲吻他的下巴。Leonardo把他的脸转回去，在他的臀部不轻不重地拍了一巴掌。</p><p>    “Ezio……”他低吟道，“我亲爱的……你太美了。”</p><p>    刺客含糊不清地表示了他的不满，即使Leonardo掀开他的袍子，舔上他的腰窝，让他止不住颤抖起来。他用手肘支撑上身，下身依然半跪在Leonardo面前，这让他的背与腰呈现出优雅的曲线。Leonardo用手指一一抚过它们，然后捏住他的一边乳尖。</p><p>    “快点，Leonardo。”他打了个冷战。</p><p>    他得到一个印在腰上的敷衍的吻。刺客发出几声催促的咕哝，他的情人应和了几句，依然在细细亲吻他的身体，在那具伤疤遍布的躯体上留下新的痕迹。他一直吻到他的大腿内侧，在那唯一一块未曾遭受折磨的皮肤上轻轻地啃咬。刺客倒吸着冷气，紧了紧腰。</p><p>    “Leonardo……Caro mio……”他几乎在恳求，“进入我……现在……拜托。”</p><p>    他的上身依然衣冠楚楚，下身却已经湿得一塌糊涂。兜帽遮住了他的眼睛，Leonardo伸手拽下它，手背碰到了他脸上的湿润泪痕。他明白Ezio已经彻底屈服了，所以他狠狠顶入他。omega尖叫了一声，身体不由得向前倾去，被他环住腰腹的的手固定在原位。每一次抽插都让他大声地呻吟，Leonardo太熟悉这具身体了，他们之间根本无需小心翼翼的试探，从一开始时就已坦诚相见。</p><p>    他的抽插越来越快，Ezio的声音也越拔越高，他的十指抠在地面上，左手几乎握成了拳头。这个时候，他已经无法发出恳求或哀告，只能全心承受Leonardo一次比一次剧烈的冲撞。他的右手颤抖着伸向自己勃起着的性器，握住了前端。</p><p>    “不，”Leonardo咬着他的耳朵轻声说，“别碰它，caro mio。”</p><p>    刺客呜咽起来，但是服从了。Leonardo奖励似的报以一个亲吻。他们的舌头短暂地缠在一起，牵出一道银亮的丝。</p><p>    然后Leonardo再次衔住了他的后颈。</p><p>    多么简单的问题。他疯狂地想，咬破这里，注入信息素。他可以在Ezio的身体里成结。这是命运给他的第二次机会，这任性的女神让他们共处一室，让Ezio毫无预兆地发情，让他们之间的所有可能的误会和矛盾都迎来一个再简洁不过的解决方案。如果他们属于彼此，那么还会有什么误会可言呢？更何况……他抗拒过了。他以爱慕的，仿佛足以穿透黑暗的目光打量刺客，他雌伏在他身下，喘息紊乱，大汗淋漓，完全沉浸在alpha的信息素和狂热的情欲之中，对他此刻的想法一无所知——不，Ezio心如明镜。如果他想，他完全可以拒绝任何一个alpha，哪怕他是个omega——他用剑和坚韧得不可思议的意志将自己安全地武装起来。</p><p>    他意识到Ezio已经默认了他。他像所有准备好被标记的omega一样放低了姿态，宛如一头温顺的驯兽。</p><p>    Leonardo的牙渐渐合紧了。</p><p>    但是——一个痛苦的念头闯进画家的头脑——他怎么可以这么做？在Ezio不顾一切地冲进石穴寻找他后，他却要因为一己私欲背叛他吗？标记他，据有他，尽管他们都心知肚明，他们都是独立的个体，尽管轨迹偶尔交叠，却绝无可能纠缠一生。这不是机会，这是审判。对他爱的审判，他的心与羽毛一起放在天平上，审判者的手即将放开。他会决定秤杆往哪边倾斜。</p><p>    Ezio大口喘着气，在Leonardo身下射了出来，而Leonardo及时抽离了他的身体。结没有形成。高潮之后，他们在原地待了一会儿，等待自己缓过气来。谁也没有说话，只是互相谨慎地聆听对方的呼吸声。</p><p>    然后他们开始收拾自己制造的一片狼藉。</p><p>    Ezio点亮了火把。在火光下，他的脸上闪动着红亮的光泽。他的动作要比Leonardo快，Leonardo很惊奇他竟能这么迅速地让自己重新变得整整齐齐，似乎什么事也没有发生过；除了他的衣服上面沾满了血，似乎是溅上去的；还有他乱糟糟的头发，之前它们还服服帖帖地被发带束在一起。他的表情餮足而愉悦。</p><p>    当然了，还有他身上已经偃旗息鼓的玫瑰花香。</p><p>    “这么说来，没有撒莱。”狡猾的家伙。他一定是从信息素判断的。</p><p>    “撒莱只是我的学徒。”他无力地解释道。</p><p>    “我相信你。”Ezio眨眨眼睛，举起火把带他走进下一个石室。他的心情似乎好了很多，至少他灵巧而轻盈地爬上石壁时，看起来又干劲十足了。</p><p>    Leonardo叹了口气，发现现在他除了石壁后的秘密之外，又多了一件要操心的事情。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>他真是太可爱了，我忍不住：）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>